


ayo go to sleep challenge go !!!

by ihavenofriendslmaoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hey, M/M, Multi, discord layout ugh, fuck it i’m gonna, hetalia groupchat, it’s 4:25 and i have school tomorrow, sve is mentioned but idk wether to tag him, this took fucking ages, ugh i love chatfics, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenofriendslmaoo/pseuds/ihavenofriendslmaoo
Summary: human au where everyone is online friends and fin is tik tok famous as he should be. some of them r irls 😜
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	ayo go to sleep challenge go !!!

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so uhh since i used users here is the list thing for who’s who: ( goes nation name/nickname/actual name - user)
> 
> america/al/alfred - emodaddy69  
> prussia/ gil/gilbert - light yagamis bf  
> denmark/mat/matthias- mitski luver420  
> england/art/arthur - minttea  
> norway/luke/lukas - hmm  
> finland/timo - shawtysshawty  
> romania/vlad/vladimir - baaaka

# **furry-roleplay**

**15 march 2021**

_ emodaddy69 today at 2:39 _

HELP

PLS

_ light yagamis bftoday at 2:40 _

?!

ITS 2:40 WTH

_ emodaddy69today at 2:40 _

just branded myself  😩🤪🥺😫

_ light yagamis bftoday at 2:41 _

U WHAT

HOW

WHAT

_ emodaddy69 today at 2:41 _

DUDE IDK I WAS LIKE “let me hold this metal thing under a candle then put it on my arm” AND THEN IT STARTED HURTING NOW I HAVE A MARK ON MY ARMMMM

[attached an image]

LOOK

_ light yagamis bftoday at 2:42 _

UR SO STUPID WTH

DO U HAVE A BRAIN ?!?!

I CANT W U

UR SO FUCKING STUPIDDDD

_ emodaddy69today at 2:42 _

PLEASE IM BASKING IM MY SHAME  😩

ARTS ALREADY THREATENED TO DRIVE TO NY TO BEAT ME UP

_ mintteatoday at 2:42 _

YOU’RE LITERALLY A FUCKING DUMBASS I CANNOT 

NOT AT THIS HOUR.

_ emodaddy69today at 2:43 _

stupid florida people that were born in england smh !!!!!!!

i’m suffering rn and yall don’t care 😐🙂

where’s mat wth

hed give me support rn

@ ** _mitski luver420_**

come here

_ light yagamis bftoday at 2:43 _

dude it’s late everyone’s probably sleeping

social reject go sleep

put cold water on ur burn

that’s what lud says  💪

_ emodaddy69 today at 2:43 _

ugh fine 

i’ll go put water on it then sleep

_ light yagamis bftoday at 2:44  _

good 

if u go to sleep and forget to reply then goodnight shawty remember to have a good breakfast  😜🤞

_ emodaddy69today at 2:45 _

yup yup goodnight to u too dude

matties making pancakes tomorrow so i’ll be sure to have a good breakfast  😩

_ light yagamis bftoday at 2:45 _

WTH NO 

U KNOW I LOVE PANCAKES 

😡😡😡😡😡😍

THE  😍 ISNT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE

_ emodaddy69today at 2:46 _

HAHAHAHAHAH

anyway  😨 goodnight loser have a good sleep aswell tf  🤔

_ mitski luver420today at 7:30 _

wth is this

what did i just read  😍

_ emodaddy69today at 8:01 _ well goodmorning  🙂‼️😫

yeah idk apparently i’m stupid

this really hurt my ego

_ mitski luver420today at 8:01 _

u really are

how r u top of ur class i really don’t understand ??????

_ emodaddy69today at 8:02 _

yeah i swear i literally shouldn’t be

i’m assuming u were w ur bf all night not being stupid  😐🤞

_ mitski luver420today at 8:02 _

half right  😜 was w luke and was also being stupid 

beat him at mario and got punched 

_ emodaddy69today at 8:02 _

tbf id punch u if i lost to u

tell him i said he sucks

he must be shit at it if he lost to U

_ hmmtoday at 8:02  _

i’m literally right here ??

_ emodaddy69today at 8:03 _

oh

hey  😩🤪😍‼️

dump ur bf and be w me 

_ mitski luver420today at 8:03 _

NO WTFF

luke’s too good for u

_ hmmtoday at 8:03 _

absolutely not

_ emodaddy69today at 8:03 _

man idek what u look like but i know u hot asf  😩😩😩😩

_ mitski luver420today at 8:03 _

don’t make me go to NY and beat the shit out of u  🙂‼️

_ emodaddy69 today at 8:04 _

try me

i’ll steal ur emo bf 

_ mitski luver420today at 8:04 _

NO

luke wouldn’t leave me

plus emil likes me 

so i win  🥺🤞

_ hmmtoday at 8:04 _

tbh yeah 

nobody makes chocolate chip pancakes like mat does

and yeah emil would probably choose mat  😐

_ mitski luver420today at 8:05 _

see  😫

luke ur talking a lot 

is it because i’m here

that’s so romantic 

_ hmmtoday at 8:05 _

sure ig

we r literally right next to each other though  😐

_ emodaddy69 today at 8:05 _

WAIT YALL R IRLS ?!

HOLY SHIT

mat send pics of luke  😩‼️

_ mitski luver420today at 8:06 _

WE ARE 

couple goals  👩❤️💋👩🤞

[attached an image]

here’s my cute ass bf

_ hmmtoday at 8:06 _

I TOLD U NOT TO SEND THAT

_ emodaddy69today at 8:07 _

so the rumours of mats bf being hot was true  😫

pls leave him and date me  😕💪

_ mitski luver420today at 8:07 _

don’t u already have a bf......  🤔

_ emodaddy69today at 8:07 _

yeah but he’s russian and had auto caps on :/

_ mitski luver420today at 8:07  _

oh shit  😨

loser dating an even bigger loser who would’ve thought 

_ hmmtoday at 8:08  _

who would’ve thought 

only i’m not a loser and ur just a huge ass loser

_ mitski luver420today at 8:08 _

i’m ur loser though  🥺

al

al

al

@ _ **emodaddy69**_

hey

_ emodaddy69today at 8:09  _

hey

im eating pancakes  🥺

what’s up

_ mitski luver420today at 8:09 _

one of my friends want to be added here  😍

_ emodaddy69today at 8:10 _

description 

would i like them

tell

_ mitski luver420today at 8:10 _

uve probably seen him on ur fyp but his names timo and he’s a huge loser 

u would

crazy nice 

lives in cali but was born in finland 

_ emodaddy69today at 8:11 _

WAIT

IS IT @/shawtyshawty ON TIK TOK

_ mitski luver420today at 8:11 _

YES

ONG

_ emodaddy69today at 8:11 _

YES

SEND HIM AN INV LINK

PLEADE  🙏🙏

_ mitski luver420today at 8:11 _

OKAY OKAY

** — -shawtysshawty has joined the server — - **

_ emodaddy69today at 8:12 _

HOLY SHIIIT

TIMO I AM PROPOSING TO U RN

OME KMEE ON THE GORUNF

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:12 _

WHA

HEY

IM SAYING YES ???

_ mitski luver420today at 8:13 _

AL FUCK OFF  😡😡😡😡😡😡

timo this is loser al

he’s the loser i told u about

_ emodaddy69today at 8:13  _

telling people about me  😏

hope it’s positive stuff  🥺🤞

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:13 _

no it’s definitely all negative sorry  ☺️❤️

_ emodaddy69today at 8:14 _

WOW

MAT

I HATE U

DROWN IN TAP WATER

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:14 _

tap water ??

salt water is more effective 

_ mitski luver420today at 8:14 _

WOWWWW

can’t believe yall rn

@ _ **hmm**_ come defend me wth

_ hmmtoday at 8:14 _

no

lol

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:15 _

HAHAHA

deserved 

oh god i have class in like 45 mins

wth

UGH

french first

do i look like i can do french at 9 on the fucking morning 

_ emodaddy69 today at 8:15 _

FRENCH

god i would’ve dropped out

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:15 _

YES EXACTLY 

i have bio second 

there’s a cute guy i like in bio  😍

_ emodaddy69today at 8:16 _

GO FOR IT

u so sexy ask him out and he’ll say yeah  👩❤️💋👩

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:16 _

PLEASE I WOULD IF I COULD

_ mitski luver420today at 8:17 _

STOPPP

i stg if i have to hear ur dumbass talk 

about how perfect ber is again i will jump off the nearest bridge 

_ emodaddy69today at 8:17 _

WAIT U KNOW HIM ????

BER IS HIS NAME ?!?

_ mitski luver420today at 8:17 _

YEAH ME N TIMO R IRLS 

NEVADA IRLS 

obviously it’s not ber u dumb mf

his full name is berwald

he’s a loser

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:18 _

MO HE ISNT 

STIP IT

_ emodaddy69today at 8:18 _

NO I KNOW HES GOT TO BE AMAZING IF U LIKE HIM 

STILL CANT BELIEVE YALL R IRLS THOUGH ???

_ mitski luver420today at 8:18 _

yeah  😩

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:19 _

HE IS PERFECT IDC WHAT MAT SAYS 

_light yagamis bftoday at 8_ : _20_

goodmorning ugly motherfuckers

omg wait

shawtysshawty 

is that THE shawtysshawty ??

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:20 _

goodmorning bestie 

u know it  🤞

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:20 _

be my bff

please

fuck al and mat we can take on the word together 

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:21  _

sure

we can start w burning mats house down

killing everyone apart from luke 

_ hmmtoday at 8:22  _

thanks

i’ll kill mat off iuw 

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:23 _

!!!!!!!!

@ _ **mitski luver420**_

did u do the french hw 

_emodaddy69today at 8_ : _23_

i doubt it 

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:24 _

i’ll put $10 on the answering being no

_ mitski luver420today at 8:24 _

SHIT

WE HAD FRENCH HW ?!

TIMO FUCK U FOR NOT TELLING ME

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:25 _

i did 

multiple times

which u replied with “i’ll do it later”

i bet u also didn’t start the english reading assessment that’s due on the 17th

_ mitski luver420today at 8:26 _

SHITTTTT

ILL LITERALLY MAKE BER LOVE U IF U GIVE ME THE AMSWRR

i’ll make luke do a spell

PELADE

IM DESPERATE 

_ emodaddy69today at 8:26 _

OOOH SHIT

WHOS THE LOSER MOW

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:26 _

BITCH U LITERALLY BRANDED URSELF

_ shawtysshawty today at 8:26 _

HE WHAT

EXFUSDE ME DID I READ THAT RUFHG

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:26 _

YES LITERALLY 

HES SO FUCKING DUMB

_ emodaddy69today at 8:27 _

STOP

I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS GOING TO DO THAT

I HELD IT UNDER THE CANDLE FOR LIME 5 SSXONDS

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:28  _

i think ur one of the stupidest people i’ve had the displeasure of meeting tbh

apart from mat ofc

_ emodaddy69today at 8:29 _

NO PLEASEEE

IM NEVER LIVING THID DOWM AM I

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:30 _

no LMAO

_ mintteatoday at 8:30 _

goodmorning 

actually horrible morning to everyone here

i hope you all had a shit morning 

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:30 _

wow  😍 i have had a shit morning

i’m mentally preparing myself

20 mins until french

that means 1 hour and 10 mins til i see ber

_ mintteatoday at 8:31 _

who are u ??

oh 

hello

i hope you have had a good morning 

who is this ber person

_ emodaddy69 today at 8:31 _

scroll up idiot 

_ mintteatoday at 8:32 _

🖕

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:32 _

please

ber is my husband 

in my head and heart

too scared to talk to him irl though  😩

and stupid mat always fights w him

_ mitski luver420 today at 8:32 _

hell yeah i do

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:32 _

u shouldn’t even 

😡

_ emodaddy69today at 8:32  _

is this gonna be some dramatic backstory as to why u n ber dont like each other mat ??

_ mitski luver420today at 8:33 _

absolutely

so

he nudged timo in school one day and kept waking 

so i shouted at him ofc

then idk then we nearly fought

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:33 _

I WAS SO HUMILIATED 

had to drag mat away  🥺🤞

in conclusion mat humiliated me infront of this hot guy and i’ve never forgave him for it

_ emodaddy69today at 8:33  _

mat i would’ve fought u if i was timo

punched u square in the face

_ mintteatoday at 8:34 _

so i’m assuming it was before covid??

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:35  _

YES

it was last year in feb

and i’ve never lived it down

mat STILL fights w him

via EMAIL

EMAIL.

_ mitski luver420today at 8:35 _

hell yeah i do

covid safety u know it

_ emodaddy69today at 8:35  _

ur an idiot

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:36 _

while i’d say u have no right to call someone an idiot i agree

mat u r stupid  😩🖕

_shawtysshawtytoday at 8_ : _36_

YES THANK U

mat always says his email fights r valid but they really aren’t

_mitski luver420today at_ 8: _37_

[attached an image] 

LOOK

HE LITERALLY TELLS ME TO EAT GLASS 

VIA EMAIL.

_ emodaddy69today at 8:37 _

HAHAHAHAHAHA

DESERVED

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:37 _

UR RESPONSE TO IT PLEASE

“give me one of ur cups and i will” IM CRYING 

_ mitski luver420today at 8:37 _

PLEASE HE STOPPED EMAILING ME FOR A DAY AFTER IT

HE GOT SO MAD

_ emodaddy69today at 8:37 _

PLEASEEEE 

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:38 _

ENOUGH

i’d let him send me death threats  🥺🥺

romantic 

_ emodaddy69today at 8:38 _

tbh  😩🤞

_ mitski luver420today at 8:38 _

TIMO STOP IT 

IM GONNA EMAIL HIM THAT

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:39 _

MAT I STG

DO NOT

_ hmmtoday at 8:39 _

tbh mat i’ll beat u if u do

imagine fighting w someone over emails

embarrassing 

_ mitski luver420today at 8:40 _

IM NOT HAVING HIM ON ANY SOCIAL MEDIA

i’ll stick to email  🥺🤞

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:41  _

ur embarrassing  ☺️❤️

i’m gonna go shower  🙂🙏

_ mitski luver420today at 8:41 _

showering so u look good for ur crush

loser

loser energy 

_ shawtysshawtytoday at 8:41 _

fuck you bitch

i’m gonna kill u 

while wearing a mask

because i can look hot and prevent the spread at the same time

_ emodaddy69today at 8:41 _

honestly i agree  ☝️

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:42  _

!!!!!!!!

_ baaaakatoday at 8:59 _

FUCK

CLASS STATTS IA FUCKING MINUTE

MY SLOW ASS COMPUTER ISNT LOADING

IM GOMNA DIE

THIS JS MY DOWNFALL

FUCM ME WTH

_ light yagamis bftoday at 8:59 _

ur hopeless

i swear this is the 6th time u have been late  🤔

_ baaaakatoday at 8:59 _

IT PROBABLY IS  😫😫😫😫😫

UGH

FINALT

light yagamis bftoday at 9:11

@ _ **baaaaka**_

did u join the class at the right time

_ baaaakatoday at 9:11 _

i actually did

french sucks

_light yagamis bftoday at 9_ : _11_

french...

wait

r u irls w mat n co aswell ?!?!

_ baaaakatoday at 9:12 _

yeah  ‼️

i joined this server through luke 

_ light yagamis bftoday at 9:12  _

y’know what that makes sense

go listen to ur teacher now

_ baaaakatoday at 9:12  _

shouldn’t u be in a class rn 

like the rest of us ?!

_ light yagamis bftoday at 9:12 _

i dont have a class rn

i’ve got maths w al next though 

ugh

_ baaaakatoday at 9:12 _

yall r irls ??

FUCK

the teacher just asked me a question 

_ light yagamis bftoday at 9:13  _

AGH YEAH WE R 

did u get it right

_ baaaakatoday at 9:13 _

i did

thank god 

timo sent me a dm laughing at me 

ugh

_ light yagamis bf today at 9:14 _

that was the gods telling u to listen to ur lesson 

_ baaaakatoday at 9:14 _

i suppose so

ugh

i’ll talk at break 

my break is at 10:40

_ light yagamis bf today at 9:15 _

sounds like a plan


End file.
